Espérame
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Las doce campanadas indicaban el medio día, el vestido blanco le daba un toque casi angelical, ahí en el altar de la iglesia. (...) Al llegar al altar y viendo a su novia esperándolo le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, verla ahí tan presente y tan ausente al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas de emoción al notar su apacible expresión casi brotaron de sus ojos. Casi.


Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

Las doce campanadas indicaban el medio día, el vestido blanco, su maquillaje ligero y su delicado peinado le daban un toque casi angelical, ahí, en el altar de la iglesia, frente a toda la concurrencia que había venido a apoyar a los protagonistas del evento. La gente tomaba sus puestos, sentándose uno a uno en las sillas de la iglesia, con bonitos y muy discretos vestidos por la ocasión.

En la banca principal, el padre llorando desconsolado y los amigos cercanos miraban la figura en el altar, tan bella como siempre, incluso tal vez un poco más; en la puerta de la iglesia una figura masculina ataviada en un elegante traje negro se aproximaba hacia ella, sus nervios eran evidentes, la gente podría decir que incluso estaba temblando, su mirada puesta en el centro del pasillo sin enfocar nada en realidad, solo pensando en lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Al llegar al altar y viendo a su novia esperándolo le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, tratando de mostrar en esa mirada el remolino se sentimientos que tenía dentro, verla ahí tan presente y tan ausente al mismo tiempo, su corazón dio un vuelco y las lágrimas de emoción al notar su apacible expresión casi brotaron de sus ojos. Casi.

La voz del dios de la muerte se hizo presente, a modo de cura para oficiar la misa. Comenzó el discurso y todos tomaron sus lugares, un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente en el auditorio, atentas a las palabras del discurso las personas no podían pronunciar más, la elocuencia de quien hablaba, la potencia y profundidad de su voz y el sentimiento con que pronunciaba todo hacían de él una figura imponente que parecía más que perfecta para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Se dio por terminado el servicio, la gente empezó a abandonar la iglesia, no sin antes llevar sus miradas a las personas en el atrio de la iglesia. Observando el torrente de sentimientos que ahí se depositaban, se detuvieron afuera, esperando que salieran todos para seguir con el camino en procesión.

Los seis hombres colocaron el féretro en sus hombros, caminando pausadamente hacia la salida del recinto, el padre había dejado de llorar, consciente de que debía mantener la compostura en un momento tan crucial.

Cruzaron la puerta y la gente comenzó a seguirlos, acompañándose todos en su dolor, un dolor comunal, una sombra que se había cernido sobra la ciudad entera. Nadie ignoraba la amabilidad y la dulzura que emanaban del corazón a Maka Albarn, todos en la ciudad sabía al menos de oídas las hazañas que había hecho la maestra de armas, todo el pueblo estaba de luto, nadie se atrevía a reír en respeto al inocente alma que emprendía camino al infinito.

El camino al cementerio se llevó a cabo en competo silencio, los seis que cargaban el ataúd llevaban sobre sí el peso de la culpa, de la añoranza y del remordimiento que significaba la muerte de la pequeña Albarn.

Uno en especial cargaba más peso que nadie, uno en especial sentía el golpe de la tristeza, sentiría la ausencia cada día, a cada momento, en cada instante.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; verle recostada en la cama, comiendo en la mesa o cocinando algo, caminar por los pasillos y su inconfundible aroma en cada rincón, caminar con ella a la escuela, los brazos al rededor de su cuerpo cuando viajaban en la motocicleta, los entrenamientos, sus regaños, sus peleas, incluso sus golpes , perder su presencia, la calidez de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Depositaron el féretro en las bases que habían sido puestas, escuchando un pequeño discurso final del shinigami menor quien con lágrimas en los ojos se despedía de la que consideraba su hermana menor. El otro hermano, el chico de pelo azul se aproximó, apretando los puños para contener su dolor, y al final, resignándose, dejó de contenerse y permitió que sus ojos lloraran y su cuerpo hipara por el llanto, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, no exhaló ni un suspiro. El padre, dejándose llevar por la congoja se entregó de nuevo al sufrimiento, con un llanto discreto, real, tangible para todos los presentes. Los profesores, lamentando todo lo sucedido no dijeron nada, sus miradas expresaban lo que sentían y eso era suficiente.

Finalmente Soul se aproximó a la caja, abriendo la portezuela para ver por última vez el rostro, con el corazón en la mano depositó una rosa blanca en al cristal, deseando besar de nuevo esos labios, ahora sin vida, deseando tomar en sus brazos ese cuerpo y alejarse de ahí, alejarse de ese lugar donde niños peleaban contra el mundo para proteger a la humanidad. Pensando que fue su culpa, suya y de nadie más que esto pasara. Repitiéndose que debió rescatarla, que debió protegerla, que ese era su trabajo y no lo había hecho, quitó importancia a las heridas que tenía en ese momento y se dijo que debió ignorar el dolor, que sería mejor, para él mismo y para todos que fuera ella quien ocupara su lugar ahora, enterrándolo a él. Sin esos llantos profundos y esos silencios dolorosos, porque él no creció ahí, porque el apenas vivió ahí y porque nadie lo estimaba a él ni una pizca de como la estimaban a ella. Por que él hubiera preferido agonizar lentamente y antes de verla a ella en esas condiciones, tan fría, inmóvil, con esa rigidez en su rostro, con esa posición en su cuerpo, tan solo ahí, porque verla ahí lo estaba matando por dentro, no se dejó llorar, sintió que no tenía derecho, su muerte era su culpa y no se sentía con el derecho de dejar ver su dolor.

Después de depositar la flor cerró la caja, dejando que los encargados hicieran su trabajo y metieran el cuerpo en la fosa, despidiéndose por última vez y para siempre de Maka Albarn.

Todos se habían ido, hace horas que el cementerio estaba vacío, sólo él y el padre de Maka permanecían aún junto a la tumba. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, no había palabras que decir, las explicaciones las disculpas los ruegos y los regaños habían sido ya dichos, el padre estaba en paz, sabiendo que su hija lo perdonó antes de morir, pero con el dolor eterno de perder al ser más querido que tenía en este mundo, la única persona que le quedaba para querer. Soul por el contrario no se consolaba, los remordimientos, los reproches que él mismo se hacían abrumaban su mente, la sangre negra hacía estragos en su conciencia ahora que el alma de Maka no estaba junto a él.

El otro hombre se levantó, poniendo una mano en su hombro y depositando una última flor en la lápida, Soul permaneció, pero al dar la medianoche decidió que incluso el atisbo de la presencia de Maka se había ido de ahí. Llegó a su departamento y al sentarse en el sofá, al notar su ausencia como jamás antes la había sentido lloró, se dejó invadir por todo lo que sentía, por todo lo que había pasado y los abrumadores sucesos no dejaban en paz su consciencia. Decidiendo que estar dentro del departamento no hacía más que destruirlo salió, a caminar por las vacías calles de la ciudad, cuando llegó al límite de la civilización y vio del desierto delante de él sólo pudo pensar una cosa, una palabra, una sola palabra que venía acompañada del recuerdo del rostro de Maka.

"Espérame"

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, hoy asistí a un funeral, y tratando de no llorar como Magdalena se me ocurrió esta historia, quería que creyeran que era una boda, al menos al principio, como me convencí yo misma, creí que sería una falta de respeto llorar en ese momento porque en realidad mi relación sentimental con la persona no llegaba a más que haberla saludad alguna vez, mi tristeza venía más bien por los recuerdos y por la similitud del evento con el funeral de alguien muy querido para mi, por eso de alguna forma llorar no me pareció correcto. No sé si a alguien le parecerá una falta de respeto la forma en que me distraje del funeral (queriendo soñar que era una boda) y tampoco sé si ofendería a alguien al publicarlo aquí, pero me consuela un poco que alguien lo leerá y quizá comprenda mi nostalgia y recuerdos del dolor. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, esta vez no pido reviews por ser un fic que escribí más por desahogo emocional (he de confesar que esto sí lo escribí con lágrimas en los ojos) que por ganas de publicar o por la historia.

(El hecho de no pedir los reviews expresamente no significa que me moleste recibirlos)

Un beso grande para todos y todas y espero que les guste la historia.

* * *

Moni, esto no es para ti, porque me sentí algo triste haciéndolo y tu para mi no significas tristeza de ninguna forma. Aunque espero que si lo lees te guste. Te quiero.

* * *

Nimbus.


End file.
